442oons_newfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BuckBexie/Guide for Page - Footballer
This is a guide at how to edit and organize a page about a Footballer. A footballer is any football player that is still playing. Footballers who retired will only fit this format if they were shown during their footballer' careers in 442oons. Managers who never were shown as footballers in 442oons don't belong to this category. See the list of Retired Footballers that fit in the Footballers page organization. Check out all the Guides of the Wikia. If you need help, contact me - BuckBexie . Format *Page title *Quote *Template:Character *Simple description *Character **Name origin *Career by event *Videos focusing on the footballer *Gallery **Renders and designs **Scenes *Trivia Explanation Page Title *The title/name of the page must be the parody name of the footballer. **If the footballer doesn't have a parody name, put his real name. ***E.g. Gabriel Jesus' parody name never was revealed, so the page about him shall be named Gabriel Jesus. **If the parody name keeps changing, either put the real name or the most used name. ***E.g. David Silva's parody name keeps changing from time and time and hasn't been mentioned this season, so his page must be called David Silva. Quote *The quote is a citation that the character made in a video. It is usually one of the character's catchphrases. *If the character doesn't have a catchphrase, the quote might be anything that the character said in a video as long that it is important. *The text in the quote must be in the "Block quote" text format. Template:Character *For Footballers, use the Template:Character template. Read more at Guide for Template - Character . Simple description *The description is the first text in the article. It always start in this format: "(Footballer's name/title of page) is a player of (Footballer's country) and (Footballer's club). He/She formerly played at (footballer's former clubs)." *There's usually no need to add more info to the description, since the rest of the article will address these issues. **If a footballer has changed his national country (e.g. Diego Costa is a brazilian but plays for Spain), just follow this format: "(Footballer's name/title of page) is a (Footballer's birth nationality) who plays for (Footballer's current country) and (Footballer's club). He/She formerly played at (footballer's former clubs)." *It's also important to note the former clubs that the footballer played if those clubs have appeared or were mentioned during a 442oons video. If they weren't then they shouldn't be put in the article. **E.g. David Louise currently plays in Chelsea and he has played for Vitória (a brazilian club), Benfica and PSG. PSG and Benfica have appeared in 442oons (Paris Saint Germoney and Ben10fica) so they might be mentioned in Louise's description. But Virótia never was mentioned or shown in 442oons so it shouldn't be mentioned in the description. *If the footballer is retired and fits in the Footballer page organization , then the description must be in the following format: "footballer's name is a retired footballer from footballer's country. He/She played for footballer's clubs in cronological order." Character *This section is about the main traits of the footballer. It might talk about relevant physical and personality information. **Examples of what to put in the personality: ***Muller making jokes of everything. ***Euronaldo's selfish nature and his habit of being topless. ***Suarez's habit of biting. ***Neymar diving and avoiding taxes. ***Raheem Loves Sterling's love for money. Name origin *If the footballer has a parody name, you can add a Sub-heading 1 to the Character section talking about the reason/origin of the parody name. Use Italic ''in the ''real ''and ''parody ''names for lampshade. **E.g. Adam the Llama's name is beacause ''Adam Lallana sounds like Adam the Llama. Career (by event) *This section is about the career of the footballer in the 442oons universe. This means that only stuff showed and mentioned in the videos should go here. Any appearence of the footballer in the videos is notable enough to be written in this section. *For convenience, divide this sections in seasons (e.g. 2015/16 season, 2016/17 season, 2017/18 season) according to the appearences of the footballer. Each season must be a Sub-heading 1 text format. It's important that every season have at least one image. *For even more convenience, divide each season with the events which the footballer participated. Each event must be in the Sub-heading 2 text format. Look at the following example: Career 2017/18 season Premier League 2017/18 info here Champions League 2017/18 info here Videos focusing on the footballer *This section is for videos where the footballer had a notable appearence. Notable appearences include: **The footballer was explicitely the main focus of the video (e.g. Chewy Suarez in the Seven Sins of Suarez ); **The footballer was one of the main characters of the video (e.g. Adam the Llama and Not So Super Mario in Man city 3 - 1 Liverpool) ; **The footballer sang in one video song (e.g. every Tottenham player who sang in the video Dele Alli Smooth Criminal) ; **Every character who was featured in Draw my life, 442oons draw characters, Premier League Wacky Races/Footballer 1, 442oons of the day, 442oons Preview show and Football film parodies. **Any interviewee in the Roy Keane's show also counts. **If a character score a goal for his country and it's shown, then that's a notable appearence as well. If he tried to score a goal, it might be a notable appearence. *Examples of not notable appearences include: **The footballer appearing in a video but not scoring a goal or being the focus of the video. **The footballer appearing as just a cameo. **The footballer appearing but not talking and explicitely interaging with other characters. Gallery *The Gallery is the section where images with the footballer are shown. *Images already shown in the article shouldn't be posted in the Gallery. *The Gallery must be divided in two Sub-headings 1 if necessary, as shown below: Renders and designs *This section of the Gallery is for images of renders (image with transparent background or a simple background) of the footballer or the different designs that the footballer had. It's useful but not necessary that the renders and designs feature just the footballer in question. Scenes *The scenes are screenshots taken directly from the video or images posted by 442oons. These images must contain the footballer or his name written somewhere. Trivia *The trivia is for theories, cool info, interesting facts or minor information that shouldn't be in the main content. *The trivia must be organizated in a Bullet List. Other stuff Gender The gender used in the article about the footballer must fit his current gender in 442oons. If the character always was a male parody (e.g. Adam the Llama, Toni Tom Kroos, Lionel Messigician) then he must always be referred with male pronouns. If the character is currently a female parody (e.g. Jessica Alba, Cheat-Jara, Adrian) then they should be referred with female pronouns. If the character had a female parody but is currently with his real design (e.g. Gabriel Paulista/Gabriele, Lacosete/Lacazette, Adele Alli/Dele Alli) then they should be referred with pronouns according to their appearence and their gender-flip must be mentioned. For example, Adele Alli (the female parody of Dele Alli) appeared as female until the PFA awards, so every appearence that she had before it should be mentioned with female pronouns. Alli's appearences as a male must be mantioned using male pronouns. Category:Blog posts